hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
The Abyss
|Written By = James Kahn |Story By = Rob Tapert |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Rick Jacobson |Order in Series = 118 of 134 |Order in Season = 6 of 22 |Order in Franchise= 287 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Legacy" |Next Episode in Series = "The Rheingold" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Legacy" |Next Episode in Franchise = "The Rheingold" |title cap image = }} Xena, Gabrielle and Virgil cross pathes with a group of savage cannibals. When Gabrielle and Virgil get captured by them, Xena must save them. But it isn't going to be easy sneaking into a camp full of cannibals. Summary Virgil and Hosep tear through the thick forest, pursued by hunters of the Djindar tribe. As the savages close in, the two look for an escape. Suddenly, Hosep is captured and hauled off shrieking. Meanwhile, Xena teases a depressed Gabrielle as she attempts to shoot a deer for dinner. When the deer flees, the two set out to meet Virgil, who is off spying on the Djindar settlement by the time the two women reach his abandoned campsite. Virgil shudders when he sees Hosep being barbequed over an open fire. Worried about the safety of their friends, Xena and Gabrielle paddle down the river to look for them. Xena comforts Gabrielle, who is still struggling over accidentally killing an innocent boy, Korah. In the forest, Virgil, horrified by the death of his companion, stumbles into a trap. A terrible wailing is heard as Virgil breaks free and is pursued by the Djindar Alpha Male and his tribesmen. He is soon surrounded and carried off by the cannibals. Back on the river, Xena and Gabrielle spot fragments of Virgil’s boat. Knowing he can’t be far, they paddle on and are unexpectedly encircled by Djindars on all sides. Xena knocks three of them unconscious, allowing her and Gabrielle to jump ashore where they continue struggling with the swift-sworded hunters. With an open shot to kill her opponent, Gabrielle hesitates. The hunter seizes the opportunity to stab her in the leg and toss her in the raging water. Xena dives in and finds her friend entangled in a fishing net. As she frees Gabrielle, she realizes that the net is, in fact, a collection of human carcasses. On shore, Xena resuscitates Gabrielle and dislodges the blade from her leg while informing her that they are facing cannibals. Xena takes off in search of a safe place where she can tend to Gabrielle’s wound. Meanwhile, back at the Djindar village, Virgil unsuccessfully pleads with his captors as they beat him unconscious and throw him into a cell. Virgil comes to when he’s doused with cold water by an emaciated prisoner named Rubio. Noticing a table overflowing with food and water, Virgil immediately heads for it. It takes him a few moments to realize that he is the Djindars’ intended dinner and the food is there to fatten him up. Meanwhile, Xena, straining to climb the cliffside, is unexpectedly bombarded with rocks and human skulls that send her crashing to the river below. Saving herself, she returns to Gabrielle whose condition has deteriorated severely. That night, Xena reaches the top of the cliff with Gabrielle strapped to her back. In an effort to buy some time and get Gabrielle to a warm and dry place, Xena places her on the ground and lets out a war cry as she leaves. Gabrielle is almost immediately carried away by the hunters. When Gabrielle wakes up in the Djindar infirmary, she is surrounded by cannibals and cast into a cauldron. In the meantime, Xena comes face to face with the Alpha Male, whom she narrowly escapes by throwing sand in his eyes. Back in the prison cell, Virgil is stunned when Gabrielle is tossed in with him and Rubio. Later, when the hunters return to tend to Gabrielle’s leg, she spits in the Fire Maker’s face. Virgil, confident that Xena will save them, instructs Gabrielle to rest. Xena, however, now surrounded by cannibals, flings her chakram, hitting three in one try while the rest of the hunters charge her. Back in their cell, Gabrielle and Virgil begin opening up to each other. When the Fire Maker enters, he hurls Hosep’s skull at Virgil and exits with Gabrielle. Back in the gorge, Xena tricks the hunters into rushing off the side of a cliff while pursuing her. She then heads to the village where Gabrielle has been suspended on a spit for roasting. Gabrielle’s eyes spring open as Xena’s chakram cuts her free from the fire. She smacks the Fire Maker with the spit and then joins Xena to save Virgil and Rubio. Later, Xena, Gabrielle, Virgil and Rubio lay low. As Xena sharpens her sword. Gabrielle joins her, now cleaned up following almost being killed by a Cannibal. Xena asks Gabrielle how shes feeling, she says she feels better, but Xena really is asking her how she's feeling about the act of instinct killing. Gabrielle tells her, she did what she had to do and she will learn to live with her mistakes no matter how bad they are. Disclaimer Virgil's appetite was suppressed during the making of this motion picture. Background Information Behind the Scenes *Renee O'Connor has stated that this episode was the absolute worst to film due to torrential rains, mud, wind and awful cold. *In the scene where Xena tries to scale the river bank, she is pelted with rocks from the Cannibals, which results in her falling to the water below. This stunt was performed entirely by Lucy Lawless with no wires. *The "flipkick" move performed by Gabrielle in the final fight was performed entirely by Renee O'Connor. *William Gregory Lee left the show after this episode, due to being casted in Dark Angel. Otherwise, he would have appeared in more episodes after this one. *Gabrielle's dialogue about Hope was included to respond to fans wanting a closure to Gabrielle's feelings towards Hope, as they felt it strange as to why she wasn't mentioned during Eve's "Bitch of Rome" story-line. Key Events *This episode marks the final mention of Hope. *This episode marks the final appearance of Virgil. *This episode is the final in a three episode mini-arc, that deals with Gabrielle's motives and decisions in battle. The other two episodes are "Who's Gurkhan?" and "Legacy". Goofs *While being "healed" by the Cannibals, no one attacks even though Gabrielle still had a Sai on her boot to use. The Sais were still there when they prepare to cook Gabrielle. * Gabrielle is stabbed in the leg by a Cannibal early on in this episode. Whenever the wound is seen or treated again, it is on the opposite leg. *The clip that shows the the water falling on the cannibals was clearly taken from "The Price," as you can hear a member of Pomira shouting "Kaltaka," their word for water. Trivia *'Chakram Count': 3 #To cut down several trees and cause a rock slide. #To disarm the cannibal preparing Gabrielle to be eaten. #To trap and take out several cannibals. *Virgil still carries his father's sword, as it can be seen at his camp. Links and References Guest Stars *William Gregory Lee as Virgil *Ian Harcourt as Rubio *John Wielemaker as Cannibal References People Gods Places Other Season Navigation de:Abgrund Category:XWP Season 6 episodes